She is your desteny and she is your doom
by Ovidia
Summary: Merlin/HP, Morgana/Snape A mystery woman appears at Hogwarts, who doesn't remember anything about herself. Darkness takes over the castle as the reason of her presence unfolds, while the unavoidable final battle creeps closer. Takes place during the golden trio's sixth year, possibly heavy au. I am not a native speaker, so please don't hate me (a lot) for possible mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_She had been running through the woods. If only she would reach the cave already… They couldn't stop her anymore. He is such a fool if he thinks he can defeat her. Even the undergrowth leaned out of her way, knowing it was for the better. She could hear the horses and the soldiers as she ran the last few meters and she felt victorious as she swept a thick ivy branch from the opening of the ancient cave, which was the heart of magic in the time of the Old Religion and served as a refuge until there had been no one left to shelter anymore. She was going to change everything._

„ Minerva, please notify Poppy about her new patient!" Dumbledore asked in a calm tone while he inspected the young woman lying on the ground. She was wearing a leaf green dress with a forest green cloak. She had long, wavy, dark hair, some lighter injuries covered her face and she was very pale. Also, she wouldn't wake no matter what they had tried.

„What do you think, Severus?" he asked the dark man standing next to him as Minerva took off to the Infirmary.

„There is a chance she is incredibly dangerous, however, I have no reason to believe that her appearance is more than a mere accident. She is probably nothing, but an unfortunate muggle. Though the fact that she was found in the Forbbiden Forest is very curious, indeed." Severus answered as he lifted her with a spell.

„We'll see, I'm sure." the older wizard said before he apparated them both back to the castle.

The moment they arrived Poppy guided Severus to an empty bad and started working while she asked some questions.

„So what do we know about her?" she asked as she checked her life functions.

„Well, nothing, really. Hagrid found her in the forest and we could not wake her. Not even sure whether she is a muggle or a witch." He took another look at her in the decent lights of the room. She had a pretty face, one could even say she looked quite noble and around her neck… „Is she alright?" he asked Poppy.

„She is a strong one. Probably just needs some rest, but I will floo you when she has woken" she promised and she tried to steer the older man towards the door but he didn't move.

„Just a moment, please. Severus, as an expert, would you take a look at her necklace?" Dumbledore asked and so the man removed her necklace by magic and cast a couple of analytic spells before actually touching it.

„It seems to be magical but not harmful in nature. I must admit, I've never encountered anything like this before. It is definitely Celtic and definitely ancient, but that's all I can tell you about it at the moment, Albus:" He nodded and took the strange item from him.

„Come, now, let our gest rest!" Albus Dumbledore said as he left the young woman's bedside.

She woke to see the early morning sun painting the unfamiliar room around her red and she felt confused. She barely recognized anything. Precisely, she recognized nothing. She almost panicked but then she realized that her knowing nothing means that she might not even be at a wrong place. She slowly sat then stood, the cold stone floor feeling natural against her feet as she took in her surrounding. Looking out the window she saw a lake and a forest. The view with the rising sun was mesmerizing, she spent some time watching and gathering her thoughts.

She couldn't even remember her name, or her family, or anything about her life for that matter. She didn't even know how she looked for sure. She only saw a shallow reflection of herself mirrored by the glass of the window. It all felt incredibly weird. She slowly moved from the window and took a few steps towards the middle of the room. There were more beds but they were all empty even though it must have been still terribly early in the morning.

She looked at her nightstand and saw some folded green clothing and a bracelet on the top. It belonged to her, she knew it instantly. First, she put on the bracelet and then she changed into the green robes which fit her more conveniently than that white thing she had been wearing beforehand. Somehow she already felt more like herself. Her hair was quite frizzy from tossing and turning in her sleep so she spent a little time sitting on the bed, trying to detangle it. After a while, she gave up though and she carefully left the room to explore her location.

The old stone walls, the huge windows and the cool morning air woke a sense of familiarity in her, she almost felt at home in the corridors, still, she had no idea where she was going. She didn't have much time to wander since her departure activated Madam Pomfrey's warning spell and the matron found her in no time. Not that she was trying to escape or anything like that.

„Not so fast, dear!" the nurse said kindly as she approached. The young woman was actually pretty glad she finally found someone who might have some answers so she stood still. „You can speak, can't you?" Madam Pomfrey asked when the girl did not say a thing.

„Yes" was all she answered slowly.

„Good. Come then, I am not sure you are well enough yet to be standing out there for a longer period of time." First, she was unsure but she decided that her best chance was following the older woman, and so she did, back to the room she had just left a couple of minutes ago. „You were lucky to be found. Merlin knows what would've happened with you while you were unconscious. Anyway, please, sit." The matron gestured towards the bed in which she had woken. „I am Madam Pomfrey and I am a healer. Now I am going to check how you are. What's your name?" she asked as she waved her wand to cast some diagnostic spells.

„Well, I am incredibly sorry, but I cannot tell you that for even I don't know the answer" she managed to say while she stared at the mediwch's wand. She looked terrified.

Madam Pomfrey, growing suspicious, cast a spell to determine whether she has magic, however, the results were surprising even to her. Yes, the girl had magic, for sure, but it was different, a mixture of the magic of elves and witches and fairies and other magical creatures. It was worrisome at the least. Otherwise, she was fine though, not even a trace that could lead to what had caused her loss of consciousness was left.

„That's unfortunate. You seem to be fine, but you should stay here for a little while just to make sure nothing goes wrong. I have to get something done, I'll be back in a heartbeat. Don't leave!" She tried to stay calm and collected. She had to floo Albus.

The young woman sat on the bed and played with her bracelet. The nonfigurative pattern was hypnotising, some parts were almost like letters but she couldn't make sense of them. Overall it was very unique. This castle, on the other hand, gave her chills. This woman who claims that she is a healer waved a stick and then ran away. _Maybe she should leave._ She looked around. _Yes, she should definitely leave._

She stood, but as she reached the door it opened and a really old man whit long white beard stepped inside accompanied by a younger man who was dressed in all black. He was tall, lean and pale, also he had long black hair. She froze then after a few seconds of eye contact with the younger stranger – whose eyes were black and deep like a well – she decided to sit back. The older man left the room towards another door she didn't spot before while the dark man kept his uninterested gaze on her. She cleared her throat.

„Excuse me, sir, but…" she started hesitantly. He lifted an eyebrow as an answer. „Where are we?" she tried again. She had some northern accent, Severus noted to himself, though she spoke pretty clearly.

„That highly depends on who is aking." His rich baritone sounded bored, but he was clearly vigilant like he expected something.

„Severus, perhaps you could be a bit nicer to our guest." the older man told him as he returned with Madam Pomfrey and approached her. „ I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcome to the school." He offered a kind smile and she decided to return it. „Now, I would ask for your name, but Poppy already told me that you don't remember, so rather than that, I'd like to ask you to choose one for your self. Don't worry, you will have some time to think about it, while we get back to my office. I suppose we can all agree that discussing further actions would be more convenient there, also we do not want to keep up Madam Pomfrey." He noted with twinkling, almost mischievous eyes and he turned towards the exit.

„Are you sure that walking the woman to your office is a good idea? Someone might catch a glimpse of her and the rumor of her presence could spread before it should." Severus asked not moving.

„ It's still early and it's not far, really, we shouldn't have any problem. At least she can see some of the castle." Dumbledore opened the door for her and she stepped out to the corridor she had already seen once.

They spent the time in silence. She tried to take in as much of her surroundings as she could and get rid of all the wild thoughts in her head. She had no idea what was going on, everything happened way too fast. Severus glared at her several times, but she was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it. She moved very gracefully, one could even say she looked royal, he noted to himself. Something in her commanded respect and attention and she was, actually, beautiful. Not that he cared, but he was not blind after all.

„Now, do tell me, how can we address you?" Albus asked her once they all took their seats in his office. Severus frowned.

„Excuse me, Albus, but please confide me in on your plan with her. We don't even know yet whether she has magic and you are already treating her like someone who belongs here. Not to even mention the threat she could mean…" The dark man sounded quite annoyed. Dumbledore sent a sharp look his way and took a deep breath.

„Very well then. Let's ask an expert about her first." He turned towards the young woman. „I am sorry, you must be terribly confused, however, I am afraid that I have to ask you to hold on just a bit longer." He waved a stick and a really old hat appeared in his hand. She felt weird but she started to get used to this waving thing. In the end, maybe it's normal, who knows? Certainly not her… „Now, I am going to place this hat on your head and hopefully it will tell us something. Nothing to worry about I promise." He placed the hat on her with an encouraging smile.

„Hmm, interesting. You really are one of a kind." The woman held Severus' gaze as the hat talked and tried to stay calm. „ I haven't encountered your kind since… since very long ago, Severus Snape that is exactly the type of behavior that landed you in Slytherin, now leave the witch's mind or I will make you!" the hat shouted. The man only shrugged while Albus lightly laughed.

„Witch?" the woman breathed.

„Of course, you are a witch, child. Why do you think we are having this conversation? Let's see, you are patient and loyal, valuable traits, but there is something else… Yes, under the great wits and the kindness lies something bitter. You ended up at the right place, witch, but where shall I put you?" Both wizards watched her carefully.

„If he asks, just think your answer." Dumbledore offered when their eyes met.

„I don't understand you" she thought. She really did not. A hat just told her that she is a witch. „I feel like you know more about me than I do… Please, I need to know." She didn't like the thought of being that vulnerable, she should know the most and everyone else just the pieces she gives. That's the normal way.

„Not yet, witch, not yet. You have a long way to go. Now, what was your name? Ah, of course, you don't know. Do you have any ideas?" The woman lightly shook her head. „Well, then let me suggest. Hmm… Faye, Faye Thornheart daughter of Vivienne and Arthur Thornheart, pureblood raised far from England and magic for fear that it would ruin their lives after the death of her older brother Emrys, who died in a magical accident. Sounds plausible, don't you think?" She did agree, but she was not sure, maybe the other wizards had something else in mind. She decided to wait for their reaction to alter her actions. She kept the name though, she liked the ring of it and it already felt like it belonged to her somehow. „Yes, that decides it, obviously," the hat said before she could even answer which confused her. „I can see all your thoughts, Faye Thornheart, you cannot hide them. Better be Slytherin." The hat shouted the last word out loud. Severus' face went unnaturally blank but Dumbledore smiled as he removed the hat.

„Now, that was a long one, but I do hope that you are calmer now." His statement sounded more like a question towards the younger man who just shook his head.

„Not the least. She could be immense threat especially now." Now it was Albus' turn to shake his head.

„You of all people shouldn't be this judgemental, you are a Slytherin too, after all." he lectured him in a fatherly way then turned towards the young woman. „So, do tell me your name, dear." The old man gave her another kind smile, curiosity shined in his eyes.

„I am Faye. Faye Thornheart" she stated with odd confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

It sounded alright, almost natural. It felt almost natural. Something was not adding up but it was definitely something good, to begin with. She could be Faye. Also, Dumbledore seemed to be pleased and Snape… well, he hadn't changed his expression since they had entered the room which means he was just being Snape probably.

„It's our pleasure to meet you, Miss Thornheart." She couldn't make out the magic part though. She highly doubted that she would be a witch. „Please, tell me more about yourself." She wasn't even sure what being a witch would mean or that she wanted to be one.

„Excuse me, Sir, but whoever you think I am, you must be wrong. I don't understand any of this." Suddenly she felt scared. More than just scared, and the way she saw anger and hate flickering in Severus' eyes made her even more anxious. It was way too familiar and she didn't understand that either. Dumbledore was about to say something but the other man cut him off.

„See, I told you this is some kind of mistake. She has no right to be here so I suggest we get rid of her as soon as it's possible" he spat.

„Don't be unreasonable, you heard the verdict yourself. Miss Thornheart is staying whit us." Dumbledore was clearly growing impatient, but it didn't bother Snape who returned his statement with fury.

„You must be out of your mind! What are you planning to do with her exactly? She is just an unfortunate muggle with amnesia. We should drop her off somewhere in London and let them deal with her. We already have enough on our plate without her." She felt somewhat offended, but couldn't argue. She did not feel like belonging there. As soon as the thought had crossed her mind she knew she was wrong. She wanted to belong and she did, as the hat informed her just a couple of minutes ago. She was torn between the two extremes.

„Enough of this for now" she heard the older man's voice, who than snapped his fingers and a small creature dressed in a pillowcase appeared. „Dobby, please bring Miss Granger here" he ordered before the creature could even open its mouth. It disappeared as fast as it came. „He is a house-elf, but don't worry, soon you'll learn everything you need to know" he added matter-of-factly. „Now, Miss Thornheart, I think dinner would be an appropriate time to introduce you to the students, but I will have to make some preparations…" Dumbledore was interrupted by a knock on the door. „This must be Miss Granger, please, do come in!"

Snape rolled his eyes as the door opened and in stepped a confused, slightly shaky, ever so smart Miss Granger. She tried to hide it but was obviously a nervous wreck. He couldn't blame her that much though, last time she had gotten summoned they sent her to the bottom of the Black Lake.

„ You wanted to see me, headmaster?" Her voice sounded unnaturally high, Faye noted to herself. The brown-haired young woman slowly closed the door behind herself and stepped closer to the table, but froze as she spotted the other woman. Or Snape, she couldn't decide which one of them startled her.

„Yes, thank you, for answering my call so quickly. What lessons do you have today?" Miss Granger seemed even more confused.

„Herbology, double potions, history of magic and double defense." Dumbledore clapped his hands enthusiastically.

„Excellent! I need you to do me a favor, that would keep you from attending lessons today. I'm sure Severus agrees that you won't fall terribly behind by doing so." It was not a question, but Snape answered it anyways, he enjoyed messing with the know-it-all's mind.

„ I'm convinced that Miss Granger is at least a decade past her peers, especially when it comes to stooping over books." Faye couldn't make sense of the man's sudden rudeness. Not like he was kind so far, but he was being nasty to the girl. She didn't like it, the girl, however, seemed almost unfazed, she had to take a closer look to see the shadow of hurt in her smile.

„ It is settled then, I will inform the rest of the stuff. Now, I would like to introduce you to our guest, Miss Faye Thornheart." Faye turned towards her and she stepped closer.

„Nice to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger." They exchanged a smile so awkward Severus almost laughed.

„Miss Thornheart joined us last evening. She is a witch, however, she was raised far from magic, so she knows as much about her abilities as you or any other muggle-born did, when they arrived at Hogwarts. What I would like you to do is simple, but requires someone precise and responsible like yourself. I would like you to introduce her to our world, teach her how it works, show her some magic if you may." Hermione nodded, listening carefully. „One more thing is that, as you might be aware of this, Miss Thornheart was not announced yet, so you need to avoid meeting anyone through the day. I know, it's something hard to accomplish but I can provide you a room to work in if you don't have anything in mind."

„I have an idea, but thank you" she answered quickly.

„Good. I hope you realise how important this is under our circumstances."

„Of course, headmaster. You have my discretion."

„I expected nothing less, however, I have to make sure, so would you mind taking an oath?" Dumbledore asked with an innocent smile. Granger nodded but Faye saw an uncomfortable look run through Severus' face. He would've ordered the witch to say no if he could. Nothing good comes from taking an oath of Dumbledores, he knows that best. They locked hands and he listened carefully, he assumed, one day he will have to help the witch get out of this mess and he will have to remember the wording of that dammned oath for that. „Do you swear, Miss Granger, that any information you gain about this situation that is not mentioned or aligned with the announcement of Miss Thornhearts arrival, you will only discuss with those present in this room, right now?"

„I swear." A silver line twirled around their arms than disappeared, sealing the oath.

„It is still early, so you shouldn't have a problem going unnoticed on the corridors, but just to make sure I am going to put a disillusionment charm on you." Dumbledore waved his wand for a bit then gave Hermione a small nod and a smile, telling them that they are dismissed. Snape watched them leaving with a slight frown.

„I am not even going to ask whether you think this is a good idea" he said finally after the door had closed. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the old wizard to reclaim his seat.

„I know, you are concerned, but you should trust that I've got everything under control. She is, indeed, an unexpected piece on the table, but she could be useful if we place her well." Anger suddenly inundated Severus. It was wrong on so many levels from Albus not even being suspicious to already treating her as a piece in a game she never asked to be a part of. It was not fair, but nor was life he reminded himself bitterly.

„And why are you so sure she is not placed already?" he snapped back at the older man.

„You would know about it." Dumbledores eyes twinkled through his glasses. „Now, we should set up a story for her and decide how to proceed."

„I will have to report her to the Dark Lord." Snape shifted in his seat. This wasn't going to be a nice conversation.

„I know, but let's set the basics up first. She needs blood-status and a solid back story and all the rest." He paused for a second. „No blood-status is safe nowadays, but maybe making her muggle-born would make her less peculiar."

„Maybe, or maybe it would put her straight into the middle of things. We couldn't sell it anyways, she is way too poised and there weren't any muggle-borns in Slytherin for the last century." Severus was annoyed, all he needed was a fourth danger magnet to look after.

„Well, making her a half-blood would be useless, so pureblood it is then." The dark-haired man rolled his eyes.

„And how are you planning to get away with the fact that basically all the pureblood families are related, but no one knows about her?"

„After the tragic murder of her sister, Melissa and his husband, an Irish wizard named Conor decided to move back to Ireland with the kids and they never used magick again, lest should the death eaters find them. Growing up Faye decided to search her family's roots and found her way to us" Albus seemed satisfied with the story he made up, even though it was ridiculous.

„Please, do remind me what are your plans for the girl" Snape answered bored. He did have better things to do.

„Nothing concrete yet, first I want to get a clearer picture of her abilities, so we have to establish her in a way that leaves the highest amount of doors open."

„Why do I feel like achieving this will also be my responsibility?" He sounded tired, he didn't want to do this. Not like he had a choice. „Anyways, I don't think anyone would believe that story of yours. Maybe we should let her make up something after Granger is finished with her." Dumbledore gave him a mischevious smile. „I don't like your expression" Snape stated ice cold.

„I have another idea, that would establish her perfectly… Never mind." Severus lifted his eyebrow, he didn't like not knowing things. „Considering her accommodation, I think it should be in the dungeons. We have a spare quarter near yours, that way you could keep an eye on her." He didn't like this idea either.

„So the young death eaters and other Slytherins can raid her whenever they want? I have better things to do on a daily basis."

„She is a Slytherin too, they should accept her. Maybe you should introduce her to Draco."

„You make no sense, but I see that I cannot reason with you. So what does me keeping an eye on her means? What is she supposed to do here? She is too old to be a student and knows too little to join seventh-year classes." He had to switch to offensive strategy if he wanted to bring something reasonable out of this conversation.

„She can help at the Infirmary or in the greenhouses for a week or two, and I can teach her anytime if she wishes to learn. As I said I want to give her time."

„And what will you tell the staff and the student body?" Snape asked frustrated then stood. „Actually, I have to go, I have fifth years to teach. We can finish this with the woman present before dinner." He still had more than half an hour before his lesson, but he was so angry he had to leave because he was not thinking clearly. He didn't want to let Dumbledore use the girl as well. No, he didn't want one more full-time responsibility. That was the real reason: he already had enough. He repeated it in his head as he slammed the door behind him; he doesn't want another responsibility.

Dumbledore smiled to himself in his empty office. This could lead to some interesting things. He turned to one of the portraits. „Phineas, Arthur goes back to the ministry for a trial, right?"

„As far as I know." The portrait frowned.

„Please, ask him to look up a name for me!"


End file.
